wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid
This article is a description of the character class '''Druid'. For a description of the role of druids within the lore of Warcraft, see Druid (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Druids. Overview Druid]] '''Druids' are a primary healer/hybrid caster class offering multiple play styles. They're a jack-of-all-trades (but only one at a time), especially when they get beyond the early levels and gain the ability to shapeshift into different forms. Depending on how a druid has spent his/her Talent Points, they can perform one of four roles in a group. *As a Balance Druid, Druids had an assortment of damage spells and special abilities including Moonkin Form that allow them to nuke like a Mage. *As a Feral Druid, the Druid will rely on Feral Foms to preform one of two roles. **By using Bear Form the druid can serve as a tank with rage like a Warrior. **While in Cat Form the druid can do melee DPS like a Rogue. *A Restoration Druid can also perform as a healer, like a Priest, with some very nice heal-over-time spells and a group heal at higher levels. While a Druid can play the part of four different classes they are not quite as good as the class they are immitating because they lack the accute specialization of the original classes. However, because of versitility and one of the best buffs in the game (Mark of the Wild and later Gift of the Wild) they are welcome in any group. Races The Druid can be played by: * Alliance ** Night Elves * Horde ** Tauren Weapons & Armor Armor Druids are able to wear Cloth and Leather armor only. See Druid Sets for a list of druid armor sets. Weapons Druids can learn to fight with: *Staff *One-handed Mace *Two-handed Mace *Dagger *Fist weapon That's it. Nothing else. Depending on race, druids have different starting weapons: * Night Elf druids start out being able to use staves and daggers; * Tauren druids start out with staves and one-handed maces. Both races can later pay a Trainer to teach them how to use fist weapons, maces and daggers. *Druids can never use shields. This is most likely because of the Druid class's bear form; the Dire Bear form in particular increases armor by 360%. With a 2000AC shield, for example, this would mean 9200AC from a shield, causing a massive imbalance in favor of the druid. *Druids can never learn how to dual wield. This means you can only use a weapon in your main hand (e.g. If you pay to learn fist-weapons, you can use right-handed brass knuckles, but not left-handed (off-hand) brass knuckles.) Abilities Through the use of various abilities and spells, the Druid can perform several roles in any group, including healing, nuking, tanking, and melee DPS. Forms The Druid's most notable ability is shapeshifting into different forms. Bear Form and Aquatic Form are obtained by doing Druid Quests. The other forms are purchased from a class trainer. For a full list of Druid Feral Form abilities see Druid Abilities. Bear Form The first beast form that can be obtained is the Bear form (with abilities similar to Warriors) at level 10. Key features: +180% Armor; +30% Health; +30% Attack Power; Warrior-type abilities Special Attributes: To be in the state of shapeshift gives the player immunity to polymorph effects. The act of shapeshifting allows the player to be freed of rooting, snares and freezing effects. It will also counteract the effects of frost-based spells and polymorphing. Aquatic Form Aquatic form, the first of the travel forms, allows for underwater breathing and faster swim speed, and is acquired at level 16. looks simlar to a sea lion. Swim speed is increased from the stanadard 50% of running speed to 100% of running speed. Form can't be used outside of water. Special Attributes: To be in the state of shapeshift gives the player immunity to polymorph effects. The act of shapeshifting allows the player to be freed of rooting, snares and freezing effects. It will also counteract the effects of frost-based spells and polymorphing. Cat Form The Cat form (with abilities similar to Rogues) becomes available at level 20. Player has the ability to prowl allowing the Druid to ambush...{really great for PvP}. Base travel speed in Cat form can be increased by the Feline Swiftness talent in Feral Combat to a potiental speed of 130%. It can also be reach a potiental speed of 150% for 15 seconds with the Dash skill obtained at level 24. Special Attributes: To be in the state of shapeshift gives the player immunity to polymorph effects. The act of shapeshifting allows the player to be freed of rooting, snares and freezing effects. It will also counteract the effects of frost-based spells and polymorphing. Travel Form Travel form, giving a 40% bonus to speed, becomes available at level 30. Travel form can only be used outdoors, but not in deep water which requires swiming. Special Attributes: To be in the state of shapeshift gives the player immunity to polymorph effects. The act of shapeshifting allows the player to be freed of rooting, snares and freezing effects. It will also counteract the effects of frost-based spells and polymorphing. Dire Bear Form At level 40, Druids can get an improved warrior form, the Dire Bear form, increasing attack power by 120, armor contribution from items by 360%, and health by 600. This can be thought of as the equivalent of warriors gaining the ability to wear plate armor at level 40. Special Attributes: To be in the state of shapeshift gives the player immunity to polymorph effects. The act of shapeshifting allows the player to be freed of rooting, snares and freezing effects. It will also counteract the effects of frost-based spells and polymorphing. Moonkin Form Moonkin Form is available to Druids who spend 31 point in Balance Talents, which is level 40 at the earliest. It increases armor by 360%, and increases the casting critical strike chance of nearby party members by 3%. The Druid can still cast Balance spells in this form. See the Druid Forms page for further details. There is also a Druid Quests page with an outline for the level 10 (Bear) and level 16 (Aquatic) quests. Spells In addition to healing spells, Druids also have the best buffs in the game. They also have some limited damage spells, although these are not in the same league as a Mage or Warlock for example. See the Druid Spells page for further details. Talents Druid Talents are split into three categories: * Balance - Focus on offensive spellcasting. * Feral Combat - Focus on using the druid forms (Cat Form, Bear Form, Dire Bear Form) in the aspects of tanking (Bear/Dire Bear Form) and Damage dealing (Cat Form). * Restoration - Focus on Healing Spells to make the druid an efficient healer. Its important to note that the Druid talent trees are designed to alter all aspects of the druid. Feral Combat talents modify maximum mana (balance and healing). Balance talents modify cost of healing spells, as well as melee damage dealing and melee clearcasting talent. Restoration talents modify mana regeneration during casting (balance) and talents to give the druid rage/energy when he switches into either Cat or Bear Form. There are good talent calculators that can be found here: WoWhead Talent Calculator (fast), Official Blizzard site, Panda Hideout, WoW Vault, ThottBot and Merciless. See the Druid Talents and Druid Talent Analysis pages for further details. Further Information See Starting a Druid for some advice when starting out and Druid Tactics for more advanced topics. See Also *Druid *Druid Spells *Druid Forms *Druid Abilities *Druid Talent Analysis *Druid Tactics *Druid Quests *Druid Q&A - FAQ for new players (very valuable!) ---- Category:Classes Druid Category:Night Elf Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Alliance